Its Easy as 1 2 3
by BubblePOP13
Summary: AH! this story is just about a new girl around the age of 15 moving to the Alice Academy in Japan! People don't know anything about her! What will the Gakuen Alice the older children that we once new do!


**Dear Readersss! I haven't written anything for awhile now so im kinda rusty!**

**I do not own Gakuen Alice nor its wonderful characters.**

**This story will probably have lots of CC (custom characters) But I promise it will still have all the wonderful character of gakuen alice in it! This is just the Prologue of the story! the really story will start when I get atleast 3 comments! Rated T-for now. . . ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Its Easy As 1 2 3!<strong>

**Prologue**

**Don't know Japanese. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>"Pant. . .Pant. . .Haah. . ."<strong>

Dear God,

At this moment of time I would really appreciate your help.

Yours Truly,

Aka Neko

I ran as fast as I could. Not knowing where I was going. I didn't even know the language of this country, Japan. My master just sent me over here for a mission. My name is Emily, I'm from the Alice Academy in America. Ryota, my master, sent me to Japan not knowing that there was an ambush waiting my arrival.

**Flashback -**

_"AKA NEKO!" Come'mere for a hug! I have some REALLY good news to tell you!" Master Ryota said obnoxiously._

_"Meh, Master Ryota your squeezing me to hard, I think you just broke my ribs!"_

_"Oi, Emily, don't call me MASTER! It makes you sound like a dog going MASTER MASTER MASTER! LOOK I JUST BROUGHT BACK A BLOOD ROTTEN BONE! You silly little girl"_

_"I'm no dog, but I don't know about you. You kinda resemble a Chawawa! A little ankle biter suits you just perfect!" I smirked finding my comment funny._

_"EMILY! That is no why for a child to speak to he elders. Especially those who loooovvvveee youu!"_

_I stared at him blankly, "Weren't you going to say something you perverted teacher."_

_"YES yes I was, thanks for reminding me! You get to go to my home country! JAPAN! Watch out MY LITTLE EMILY is coming to see you!_

_What the Fuck? "Um? What if I say no?"_

_"Then you will be punished severely. By me of course. And you may want to say good by to you family if you don't go. . ." He shrugged._

_God Damned Multi-Personalty brat! ". . .You say that you love me then you say your going to kill my family if I don't go to Japan?"_

_"Not exactly! Very close though! I just said that you would have to say good BYE to them! I never said anything about burning them to death then chopping them up and putting it in your favorite meal to eat. . ."_

_"Huh?" I really had know idea what he just said. . .I think he just spoke a different language. . ._

_"What? OH NOTHING! Anyways just pack you bags, you plane is leaving in 10 minute! I suggest you teleport to the airport! There will be people waiting for you! You can use you language alice to understand what people are telling you._

_"But I don't. . ." I was cut off._

_"YOU BETTER HURRY IF YOU KNOW BEST FOR YOUR FAMILY!" And he ran off just like a jumping Chawawa_

_I just stood there. "But I don't have the language alice. . ."_

**-Flashback end**

MAYBE these where the people he was talking about!

"Emily-san! EMILY-SAN! Don't Run Away! We come in peace!" The people behind me screamed.

WHAT KIND OF ENGLISH IS THIS! I come in peace? Are they Aliens or something. AND WHAT THE HELL, MY LAST NAME ISN'T 'San'.

**Note: Emily has know clue about the Japanese language.**

I don't know if I should stop or not. Knowing that they know my name means that they know me. Now I just need to figure out if they are a friend or foe!. . .Then it acured to me that my enemies don't know my real name. They only know me by my mission name.

I stopped right in my tracks. _"Crap, I just ran a marathon away from them! What to do. . .What to do!" AH!. . .Wait a minute I have the teleporting alice! I can teleport to where I was! GOOD PLAN EMILY! WOOT WOOT!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hoped you liked the Prologue! It will get more indeath in the first chapter! I promise it will much more better! 3 or more comments for next chapter! 3<strong>_


End file.
